


Look, it's You

by hulksmashmouth



Series: Have Patience with Your Local Teens, They're Going Through a Lot [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Teenage Dorks, dollar store friend date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 15:23:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14335389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hulksmashmouth/pseuds/hulksmashmouth
Summary: MJ knew that going out with Peter means going out with Ned by extension, but somehow Peter forgets to mention that the places he and Ned usually hang out are incredibly lame.





	Look, it's You

“I immediately regret this decision.”

MJ says it with so much of her usual relish that Peter pretty much immediately believes her. He can feel his face doing that thing she hates, all wide eyes and parted lips because he doesn’t know what he’s done wrong but knows that he’s done  _something_  wrong. She calls it his pathetic puppy face, and it’s not like he  _means_  to do it, but it’s his  _face_ , there’s a  _reason_  he has to wear a mask when he’s out superheroing, he’s totally incapable of concealing his facial expressions. 

So his face inevitably does the thing, which only makes MJ’s eyes narrow further and her mouth to compress into a thin line, and now he’s screwed because he likes her so much. He doesn’t ever want her to regret doing anything with him.

That includes shopping at the dollar store with him and Ned.

Ned’s having the time of his life, as they usually do when they come here, dashing cautiously across the aisles and picking up random objects—such as a knockoff Superman figurine riding a fat horse called  _Superhoic Man,_  or a package labeled  _Dogs_  but with toy ostriches inside—and holding them up for Peter’s inspection, only to say, “Look, it’s you.” It’s a riot every time.

MJ doesn’t seem to grasp the concept, yet. Instead of playing she’s browsing the bargain lip gloss with zero interest, or deliberating over knockoff frozen desserts with marginally more interest. Peter brings her a mousepad with a cartoon of gangster-style Chewbacca called Tuppacca, a peace offering. 

“You guys do this a lot, huh?” she asks, giving Tuppacca only a cursory look before dropping another frozen cream puff into her basket. There’s an alarming number accumulating. “Do they, like, change inventory?”

“Seasonally, yeah,” he nods, knowing in the moment he’s being overeager in his desperation for her to approve of his stupid game with Ned. This thing they’re doing, this  _whatever, let’s make out, don’t make a big deal out of it_  thing, he’s really into it. He’s so here for this thing with MJ. “Sometimes we go to other stores if it gets boring here.”

She thinks that over, staring into the freezer, then vanishes down the health & beauty aisle. Ah, well. He can’t win em all, he figures, but he really did want MJ to enjoy this.

Five minutes later, he’s browsing for his next treasure when he feels something tap on his shoulder. MJ’s the only person who can still manage to sneak up on him post-Spidey-sense, and when he turns to face her she’s holding out a bottle of hand sanitizer to him. The contents of her basket are starting to look sweaty.

“They made this for you,” she says, and he looks at the bottle.

There’s a picture of a lady doctor shaking hands with a man-looking figure out of frame, smiling pleasantly. There’s no brand, but it’s called Maybe You Touched Your Genitals.

After the moment of brain-numbing shock passes, he finds the strength to demand: “Where did you find this?! I can’t believe you won on your first try! Ned,  _NED, look at what MJ found!_  I can’t believe it, you’re so  _good_  at this game, Ned, where  _are_  you? You’re the  _best_.”

Ned rushes around the corner to appraise their treasure, knocks over a battery display, and they get kicked out for closing about ten seconds later. 

But it’s okay, because MJ takes them home and they eat about a million cream puffs while watching  _Say Yes to the Dress_  on her couch. She drapes her leg over his knee and mutters, “Fun night,” after Ned falls asleep, and Peter’s pretty sure his life couldn’t get any better.

**Author's Note:**

> so, those are all real things that have been found in dollar/value stores. i wish i could take that internet search back.


End file.
